The Common Cold
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Chapter one, a cold happens that brings our number one couple together. Chap2, another cold is brought on... ***CHAPTER TWO*** INU+KAGOME PLZ R&R!!!
1. The First cold

"The Common Cold"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Leave me be!  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa minna-chan! While being forced to look at Christmas lights with my parents and gaki sister, I came upon this little idea. Tell me if you like, okies?  
  
Inuyasha: Kami, I'm scared.  
  
Shi-chan: Oh, shut up, kisama!  
  
Inuyasha: Make me!  
  
Shi-chan: *shrugs* Okies. KAGOME!  
  
Kagome: Nani?  
  
Shi-chan: *whispers to her*  
  
Kagome: *smirks* OSUWARI SHOUNEN!  
  
Inuyasha: *splat*  
  
***NOTE*** This fanfiction takes place after the first movie, but gives away no spoilers or hints, and you don't have to have seen it for this to make sense, so don't worry! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's decision was final. Of course, eventually there would come a time when the Bone Eaters well no longer connected the worlds, and she could not pass through. To avoid being trapped in a time she did not wish to be in, Kagome decided to say sayonara to her loved ones and go where she belonged.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Okaa-san? Where are you?" The dark-haired girl asked, coming into the Hiigurashi shrine. Her mother emerged from her bedroom, where she had been knitting a sweater for her daughter to take to the Feudal time with her since winter was approaching, and the days were becoming quite rainy.  
  
"Hai, Kagome-chan? Daijobu?" She asked Kagome worriedly. Kagome smiled sadly and gave her mother a hug. "I've already told Sota and Grandpa. Now it's time to say sayonara to you, too." She told her. The woman of the Hiigurashi family furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "Sayonara? Nani? Doushite?!" She demanded. Kagome once again gave her that sad smile. "One day, the Bone Eaters well is going to stop working, because we've collected all of the Shikon-no-tama shards. When that time comes, I want to be in the Feudal Era. I love Inuyasha, and I love you guys, but I want to stay there. Onegai. . . don't make this too hard for me to say sayonara to you, Okaa-san. . ." She muttered, a note of depression in her voice.  
  
Her mother understood, and grinned. "Ah, I see. Well, in that case, just know that aishiteru and I'll miss you a lot." She gave her daughter one last embrace, and handed her the finished sweater, as she left the shrine and jumped into Bone Eaters well. "Ja ne!"  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
It was raining because of the winter season in Feudal Japan. Kagome was walking through the forest, crying. She missed her family, and Hojo, and all of her friends from school. Yes, she wanted to stay in the Feudal Era and nothing could change that, and no, she would not risk passing back through the well, but she still felt as though the void in her heart where her family had once been was left undone. Something wasn't right.  
  
She suddenly looked up, pained because of a spurring realization. She had decided to stay in this time because she loved Inuyasha. . . but he had never told her he loved her. . . Suppose he didn't feel the same and she was stuck in this time without him and her family? What if that was to happen? She began crying even harder, scared of approaching the half-youkai and telling him her true feelings.  
  
A warm pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her, and Kagome looked up to see if her knight in shining armor, or half-youkai in a bright red kimono, stood before her.  
  
"Kagome-sama, are you trying to catch a cold?" A male voice asked.  
  
"MIROKU?!" Kagome screamed, jumping away from the monk. He backed up, shocked at her reaction to his comforting, as he had not done anything perverted as of yet. "Nani?" He asked. Kagome's eyes seemed angry. "You're not supposed to be the one here, baka!" She yelled. Miroku blinked and shook his head, walking away. "Perhaps Sango-sama would better enjoy my company. . ." He muttered, a bit irritated.  
  
Kagome continued to stand in the same place, crying as though Miroku had not shown up. "Oh, Inuyasha. . ." She whispered to herself sadly. Suddenly a shadow cast over her and a familiar, somewhat more agitating voice than Miroku's spoke up. "Nani?" It questioned her. The teenage girl looked up again, this time to see Inuyasha standing in front of her. "Oh. . . I didn't know you were there! Gomen nasai. . ." She murmured, turning a light shade of pink from embarrassment.  
  
The half-breed stared at her, pondering as to why she had just spoken his name when she had not even known he was there. She had to have been thinking of him.  
  
"Doushite?! Why were you thinking about me? Did I do something to upset you? You're out here in the rain crying and everything. . ." He trailed off, realizing that she had now begun crying more than ever. Inuyasha pulled her into his warm embrace, and put the top part of his bright kimono over her shoulders. "You're going to catch a cold." He told her softly, nuzzling his cheek in her damp hair.  
  
Kagome sniffled and looked up at the half-youkai. "Inuyasha, do you prefer me or. . . Kikyou? Which of us would you rather have? Am I just a replacement for her?!" Her brunette eyes pierced into his own golden ones, and sent shivers up his spine. "N-nani. . ."  
  
A tall woman with a miko's outfit on and dark hair tied into a ponytail gasped as she watched the scene before her. That girl. . . her reincarnate was asking Inuyasha who she preferred. . . Kagome or herself, Kikyou.  
  
She watched anxiously. This answer would surely tell her whether or not Inuyasha spoke the truth when he denied having betrayed her in her former lifetime. "We'll see about your honesty, half-breed," She hissed to herself.  
  
Kagome was joking around with Inuyasha. She had a very serious, yet pained look on her face, and she continued to stare straight into Inuyasha's eyes. Tears continued to stream down her face, and the silver- haired man tightened his grip on her, afraid of what she was going to do came his response. "Kagome, should you have come when Kikyou was herself, I cannot lie and tell you it would've been you that was chosen. But you're here now, and you've been with me and been there for me when I thought I was all alone in this world where I'm the only half-human person, and I'll say that I am in love with you."  
  
The girl looked hurt despite what he told her, but showed no signs of saying 'osuwari' or struggling away. "What about the Kikyou that is here now?" She asked gently, looking as though she might die depending upon the hanyou's answer. But, she didn't have any reason to worry. "That Kikyou is only an animated shell with the miko's personality. She's not the real thing, despite any appearance or soul she may be given, and she'll soon run out of souls from the ones Menomaru took (The youkai who attacks them in the movie), and the shell will rot, leaving her dead. You, on the other hand, are real, and aishiteru. . ."  
  
Inuyasha looked somewhat scared, and Kagome could sense his fear. It was a sign that he truly did want her to love him, and he really did love her, and was over Kikyou's death. She smiled, ignoring the crystalline tears that ever came down, and laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Arigato, Inuyasha. . . Aishiteru ni!" She yelled.  
  
Kikyou watched as the lovesick couple's lips engulfed one another in a passionate kiss, and glared daggers at them. "He must've lied each and every time he ever said anything to me, including when he denied betraying me. . . otherwise he would not have said what he just did to my reincarnate." She muttered to herself, continuing her life-threatening glare as though it would kill the both of them in front of her. She suddenly felt a pain like her heart was being torn into pieces, but she had not a heart, being only in the shell of her once-human form. She fell onto the ground, motionless and her eyes an unusually cold color. Her hate and lack of souls had finally gotten to her.  
  
The next day, Inuyasha was suffering from a terrible cold, but Kagome was not.  
  
"Baka! If you hadn't have gone out into the rain and worried me like that, I would not have had to give you my kimono and I wouldn't have caught this cold!" He was clearly angry, but Kaede, Kagome, Shippou, Myouga, Sango, and Miroku could hear the playful tone hidden in his harsh words. "And of all days to have a cold, the day when I'm human!" He yelled, frowning at Kagome. She smiled at her lover and gave him a puppy dog face and a hug. "You don't. . . hate me now, do you? Especially after what you told me last night. . ." She made herself look terribly sad, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou leaned in with wide eyes. "Nani?! What did you tell her last night?!" They demanded, prying into their business.  
  
Inuyasha turned bright red and backed up. "I-I'm not mad! And. . . I didn't say anything to her last night! I swear!" He yelled, embarrassed. Everyone in the cottage laughed, sensing the half-human was lying.  
  
"You're such a kawaii couple." Sango told Kagome, still laughing. The human girl blushed and laid her head in the half-youkai's lap, who was continuing to blush. "To think this all happened just because I was in the rain, and Inu-chan caught the common cold." She teased, leaning up to kiss her koibito.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Wow, that was a kawaii little story, ne? Please tell me what you think! I thrive on the good reviews I get, guys! And if you liked this, please check out my other Inuyasha fanfictions, okay? Thankies! 


	2. Another cold happens

"The Common Cold"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness, Miroku, and other scary things like that  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I'm simply borrowing the concept and using my own plot as a spin-off  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, there were some people who really liked this fanfiction, so I decided to write a sequel, in which you get what you expected of the last chapter! (People didn't think it was going to be Inuyasha to get a cold last time ^^)  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, Kami-sama, save us...  
  
Shi-chan: Oh, don't worry too much Inu-chan! This story shouldn't span out TOO many chapters... (I've actually got ideas for several chapters to come ^^)  
  
Inuyasha: Exactly... Oh, Kami-sama, save us...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome! Kagome-chan, where are you?!" Inuyasha had been rushing about the forest and the village for hours trying to find his human koibito, with no luck. "Old woman, have you seen Kagome?" The hanyou finally asked Kaede. Kikyou's younger sister shook her head in reply, "She was gone this morning when I woke up, but she's the one who made the breakfast that was ready for us." Inuyasha let out a small, "Feh," and continued on his quest to find the girl. "Baka wench..."  
  
Inuyasha then came upon the small hut on the edge of the village, where Miroku and Sango had been living for the past two or three months, claiming they weren't an item, although it was plain that they were. It really gave it away when Sango began growing abnormally fat, and the two would occasionally scream out a name like they had discovered a new planet or something. Everyone could tell they were thinking of names for the child on the way.  
  
The half-youkai entered the hut to find the pair kissing on the sofa. He smirked and began to dance around saying, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it," Then finally quit and asked them what he came there for. "Have you two seen Kagome?" He questioned the madly blushing pair. They shook their heads, and Inuyasha's face went blank. "She's so dead." He muttered, obviously agitated.  
  
Upon wondering through the forest yet more, Inuyasha came upon the chibi kitsune youkai, Shippou. "Shippou, have *you* seen Kagome?" He asked. Shippou blinked and rubbed the little towel he was carrying on his wet face. "Of course! Today is one of those days when Kagome rushes off to that hot spring on the other side of the forest to bathe. I just got back from bathing there as well, but I bet she's still there." The dog hanyou picked up a rock and threw it at the child youkai's head. "And, *why*, may I ask, were you bathing with my girlfriend?" He questioned him. Shippou grinned, "'Cause Kagome-chan *trusts* me!" He shot back, henceforth the horrible fight that came as a result.  
  
Inuyasha found that he felt quite stupid for not remembering what day it was after Shippou told him that Kagome was at the hot spring, but shook it off and proceeded to the sauna.  
  
When he reached the sauna, he saw his koibito still swimming around humming, resembling one of those odd dried fruits that she had once brought from her time. He laughed quietly to himself, and continued to sit in the tree in which he was currently residing, to make sure she had a swimsuit on before he did anything she'd kill him for. After discovering that she did indeed, he pulled the swim trunks Kagome had got him from his time out of his huge pockets (That's the secret of why his pant legs seem abnormally big! ^^ LOL) and changed into them. After which, he slid silently into the water behind Kagome, and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Inuyasha fell into the water, holding his cheek which had whelps forming in the shape of Kagome's hand. The girl turned around to see who she had just hit unintentionally, as somewhat of a reaction, and gasped when she realized it was her hanyou lover. "Ah, gomen nasai! I didn't mean to, Inu-chan..." Quite awhile later, the half-youkai forgave her, and they finished the bath.  
  
As soon as the couple emerged from the sauna, and had changed back into their normal clothes, it seemed as thought the bright blue sky intentionally went gray, and rain began to fall. "Ooh! It figures..." Kagome murmured, glaring up at the sky as though it would make the rain go away. Inuyasha and Kagome trudged through the rain, blank and irritated looks on their faces. Every time they were outside having fun together, it always seemed to rain. Perhaps the gods liked to make fun of them.  
  
The next day, everyone was up at Kaede's hut for Shippou's birthday party, and Kagome was miserable. She had a cold.  
  
Shippou thoroughly enjoyed the party, and all the cool presents he got, including several things from Kagome's time that were rather interesting. All the while, Kagome was half-asleep in Inuyasha's lap. "You shouldn't have gone out there." The hanyou was teasing her, "But I suppose that's what you get for making me catch a cold a while back, ne?" Sango rolled her eyes and snapped the half-youkai's head. "Be nice to her, kisama. I'm not quite sure how on earth she fell for you, but whatever her reasons may be, you should at least be nice to *her*!" The youkai slayer told him, her hands on her waist angrily.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the woman, studying her whilst he thought of a comeback, and said finally, "Well at least she didn't fall for the pervert *you* fell for!" Sango's eyes went wide, and she put her hands over her enlarged stomach. "We're SO not an item, baka!" The half-breed smirked and stuck his claw on her stomach. "Then what's all this here?" Sango was taken aback and began blushing madly, causing Shippou, Inuyasha, Kaede, Myouga, and Kagome to allow some stifled laughter.  
  
Unfortunately, Miroku came to her rescue. "She's just been eating too much lately, that's all!" He shot at the hanyou, taking the youkai slayer's hand. Sango turned around, glaring at her secret koibito. "I..." She trailed off, trembling with anger, "HATE YOU THIS SOOOO CANNOT BE YOUR CHILD!" She screamed, beginning to beat on them. Shippou blinked and muttered, "Aw, I think they're flirting," causing the group to bust out into laughter (As well as the sickened Kagome could).  
  
Finally, everyone went home, and Inuyasha carried Kagome to their little hut near Kaede's. After getting his human lover into bed and giving her a damp cloth to sooth her cold a bit, Kagome began sniffling really badly. The whole night the half-youkai couldn't get any sleep due to Kagome's cold. He tossed and turned the whole time, until morning finally came and he felt his koibito's arms wrap around him and give him light butterfly kisses on his neck. "You're awake Kagome?" He asked her quietly. Kagome jumped out of the bed grinning. "Of course! I stayed up all night just so I could bug you the way you bugged me when you had a cold!" The hanyou's eyes grew wide when he realized what was going on. "Y-you never had a cold... did you?"  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, silently laughing and telling him he was right. She then jumped onto his lap, as he was now sitting up, and she slung her arms around his neck. "Gomen ne, but you needed to know how annoying that was! But don't worry, I'm not near as demanding as you were," She teased him, giggling. Inuyasha shook his head and put his arms around the girl. "Aishiteru baka."  
  
"Aishiteru ni, baka."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: You like? I'm thinking that if so, I continue and someone else can get a cold. Of course not Inuyasha or Kagome, but someone that would still be funny if they got one... ^^ FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
